Bedtime for Frances
"Bedtime for Frances" is a home video release of the Jim Henson Company's television series Frances. Packaged as a "DVD & book collection", the DVD comes bundled with Russell Hoban's original storybook "Bedtime for Frances". The title includes three episodes of the series, plus an interactive read-along and a character gallery. The DVD was released on March 31, 2009.The Muppet Newsflash: "Frances" Comes to DVD With Bonus Book January 13, 2009 Back Cover Summary For the first time ever on DVD, the timeless classic, Frances, comes to life in CGI animation brought to you by The Jim Henson Company. This special collection also features the full length classic storybook Bedtime for Frances in addition to a collection of Frances episodes that the whole family will enjoy. Join Frances the beloved, fun loving preschooler as she invents new songs, enjoys imaginative adventures and plays with her sister Gloria and best friend Albert. Her playful spirit will leave you smiling and wanting more. Episodes Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-13h00m20s432.png|A Whiney Sister for Frances Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-13h00m36s423.png|A Cupcake for Frances Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-13h00m48s832.png|Bedtime for Frances DVD features ;Bonus Features *Interactive Read-Along of "Bedtime For Frances" *"Frances' Friends And Family Character Gallery" *Bonus Episode: "Fifi and the Flowertots: 'Hole Lot Of Fun'". Gallery VMGM Menus Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 2.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 3.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 4.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 5.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 6.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 7.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 8.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 9.png VSTM Menus VTS 1 VTS 2 Titles Title 1 - FBI Warning, HiT Entertainment and Lionsgate DVD intro HiT_Entertainment_FBI_Warning_Late_2000s.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-19h52m13s164.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-19h52m40s454.png FBI Warnings, HiT Entertainment (2006) and Lionsgate Films (2005) Title 3 - Fifi and the Flowertots "Hole Lots of Fun" Title 4-5 - Now Available on DVD and Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery The Movie Trailer Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-22h24m01s094.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-23h20m07s704.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-23h20m32s346.png Title 6-8 - Frances Episodes Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-23h25m08s113.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-23h25m16s255.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-23h25m23s902.png Title 9 - Frances' Friends And Family Character Gallery (Unused, Duplicate leftover of the menus used as VMGM Menus) Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 5.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 6.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 7.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 8.png Bedtime for Frances VMGM Menu 9.png Title 10 & 11 - Bedtime for Frances Read-Along Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 1.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 2.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 3.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 4.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 5.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 6.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 7.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 8.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 9.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 10.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 11.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 12.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 13.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 14.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 15.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 16.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 17.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 18.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 19.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 20.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 21.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 22.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 23.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 24.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 25.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 26.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 27.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 28.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 29.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 30.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 31.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 32.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 33.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 34.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 35.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 36.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 37.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 38.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 39.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along Feature 40.png Bedtime for Frances Read Along (DVD) Movie Intro Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 3.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 4.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment (ending) Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-19h54m38s269.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-22h08m08s152.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-19h55m08s125.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-20-19h55m25s107.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-01-19h03m05s264.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-01-19h03m13s260.png Jim Henson Home Entertainment 2002 (Red text font) Jim Henson Home Entertainment, Hit Entertainment, Frances and Lionsgate logos Sources Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Children's DVD's Category:DVDs with unused content